Event maps
Everyweek Codex Quest Codex is a marble that can be used to enchance other marbles for huge EXP boost. You have 2 chances to run Codex dungeon per day. All Codex dungeons have three difficulties: Hard, Elite and Master. * Hard - 15 stamina cost. * Elite - 25 stamina. * Master - 35 stamina. Beating Master stage much easier, than, for example, beating Hildr Master stage, because Codex Boss hasn't any protective skills (like shields or gravity field) so you can easily defeat him. Also, fortunately, you are given 12 turns to beat the boss (for receiving speed clear reward), and he has yellow HP bar only. Information about loot and bosses you can find in map's list below: *Monday: Codex of Flame *Tuesday: Codex of Frost *Wednesday: Codex of Wood *Thursday: Codex of Holiness *Friday: Codex of Darkness *Saturday: Codex of Flame *Sunday: Codex of Frost Everyweek Codex Dungeon Except the every day two tickets to Codex dungeon you have possibility to earn some Codexes from beating them on specific schedule: *Monday: Codex of Wood 13:00-14:00(GMT-5) *Tuesday: Codex of Holiness 14:00-15:00(GMT-5) *Wednesday: Codex of Darkness 15:00-16:00(GMT-5) *Thursday: Codex of Flame 16:00-17:00(GMT-5) *Friday: Codex of Frost 17:00-18:00(GMT-5) *Saturday: Codex of Frost 13:00-14:00(GMT-5) *Sunday: Codex of Flame 14:00-15:00(GMT-5) Everyweek Challenge Quest 4★ Some of the 4★ heroes are available through the special event dungeons. All 4★ dungeons have three difficulties: Hard, Elite and Master. *Hard - 15 stamina cost. *Elite - 25 stamina. *Master - 35 stamina. Information about dungeon schedule, loot and bosses you can find in map's list below: *Monday: The Cursed Princess (4★ Princess Cassandra) *Tuesday: The Man of Bronze (4★ Bronze Giant) *Wednesday: Siren's Swan Song (4★ Naga) *Thursday: The Thirsty Sea Monster (4★ Afanc) *Friday: The Omnipotent Centaur (4★ Centaur Chiron) *Saturday: Medusa's Seduction (4★ Sea Nymph Medusa) *Sunday: Flames of the Raging Bull (4★ Cretan Bull) 5★ Every Day Challenge Every day you can challenge the hardest dungeon to earn the most valuable reward - 5* marble. There is only two stage difficulties - Master(35 stamina cost) and Nightmare(50 stamina). So you can imagine how powerful forces are waiting for you. For this ordeal you need to prepare 5* or 6* marbles and, maybe, some couple of gems to reviving. Also, strongly recommended, bring with you marbles with Anti-Gravity Field talent(Centaur Chief, Hildr, Gladiator Meleager, Poseidon etc). In one day can be only two different marble dungeons(like Meleager and Magus, Hildr and Raphael and go on). First run is opened at 9:00 and closed at 13:00 (GMT -5). Second: From 17:00 to 22:00(also GMT -5). The order of marbles in scheduled runs always different, so if you miss Magus at 17:00, you, on another day, can choose him at 9:00. List of challengable marbles and locations where you can get them: * High Magus: Tower of Sorcery * Hildr: The Goddess of War * Hero Meleager: Gladiator's Brawl * Knight Raphael: Path of the Holy Knights * Titan: Lost Saga of Titans * Demonic Lord: Demon Invasion Everyweek Dance Quest Every day during the week you have chance to earn evolve materials from specific dungeon, listed below. Remember - the hardest stage means better rewards. This dungeons have three difficulty stages: Elite(25 stamina cost), Hard(15 stamina) and Normal(5 stamina). * Monday: Dance of Light and Dark * Tuesday: Dance of the Flames * Wednesday: Dance of Frost * Thursday: Dance of Wood * Friday: Chests of Gold * Saturday: Dance of the Holy Frostfire * Sunday: Dance of the Dark Wood Everyweek Dragon's Blessings This event is the way to raise your dragons' luck up to 90. Every day you are given bonuses (Half Stamina Cost or Double Drop Rates) on two different locations. During the event try to loot as many dragons as possible. Higher luck means better rewards! Details on locations and loot you can find in a list below: * Monday: Half Stamina Cost ::2. Valley of Flames: Tarnia Cave ::8. Lava Island ::Chance to loot: 2★ Flame Dragonling * Tuesday: Half Stamina Cost ::3. Gold Coast: Port Fernby ::9. Refuge Bay ::Chance to loot: 2★ Frost Dragonling * Wednesday: Half Stamina Cost ::4. Evergreen Forest: Lost Fortress ::10. Calenardhon ::Chance to loot: 2★ Wood Dragonling * Thursday: Double Drop Rates ::2. Valley of Flames: Tarnia Cave ::8. Lava Island ::Chance to loot: 2★ Flame Dragonling * Friday: Double Drop Rates ::3. Gold Coast: Port Fernby ::9. Refuge Bay ::Chance to loot: 2★ Frost Dragonling * Saturday: Double Drop Rates ::4. Evergreen Forest: Lost Fortress ::10. Calenardhon ::Chance to loot: 2★ Wood Dragonling * Sunday: Double Drop Rates ::All three classic dungeons ::Chance to loot: As above